I Belong With You, You Belong With Me
by WrappedInARiddle
Summary: Second one shot added (SEQUEL) Brooke and Lucas attend a Halloween party while they anxiously await the birth of their first child. Brucas fluff... :) Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Hey Everybody! So I know I have a few stories going on right now, but I decided to write a one-shot. Tomorrow is my 5th anniversary. So I thought I would whip up a Brucas one-shot in honor of the silliness that is the traditional 5th anniversary gift... Wood.

Thanks! Kystal

 **I Belong With You, You Belong With Me**

Brooke rolled over and noticed the sunlight pouring in the window next to her bed. Her alarm clock was flashing 12:00, she say up in bed and looked to her right. 'Where is he?' she thought to herself. Brooke grabbed her wedding band from the night stand and headed to the kitchen, "Lucas Scott." She called out, "What time is it? I don't want to be late today. I have that meeting I told you about." She continued into the kitchen, stopping only to adjust a crooked picture frame. She looked at the photo and smiled, 'Our wedding day,' she thought staring at the incredibly young looking couple looking back at her, 'we were only 22,' she smiled. She had chosen a white trumpet chantilly lace gown with stretch tulle and 3/4 length sleeves with embroidered lace appliques.

Lucas pulled her from her thoughts, "Pretty girl? We still on for dinner tonight?"

Lucas stepped behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, he leaned into her and kissed her shoulder blade. She moaned lightly, "Not now Luke, I have a meeting about my sketches. Victoria has tried to do everything in her power to block me launching a maternity line." Brooke sighed, "If I have to hear her one more time make a comment about designing maternity wear to avoid having my own children I'm going to scream."

Lucas pulled her into him harder, "Forget about her baby, she doesn't really matter. She owns 5% of the company and the board has given her a very short leash since the kids line success."

Brooke groaned, "I know, if only it were long enough for her to hang herself with."

Lucas spun Brooke around to face him, "You don't mean that pretty girl, she is your mother." He kissed her collar bone, "We'll have kids when we're ready." He kissed up her neck, "I plan on practicing over," kiss, "and over," kiss, "and over again." He pressed her against the wall and began to kiss her harder. Brooke wanted to scream that she couldn't go to her meeting smelling like sex but all she wanted was to feel him inside her. She gave in and started pulling at the hem of his shirt.

Lucas grabbed her hand and pulled her towards their bedroom. Brooke laid down on the bed and motioned for Lucas to join her, "I need you Lucas." Lucas watched as Brooke bit down on her bottom lip, she knew how much that drove him wild. He pulled his shirt over his head and climbed on top of her. Brooke arched her back towards him as he ran his hands the length of her body. He lifted up her camisole and began kissing her taut stomach and pelvic bone as he removed her lace panties. He took his thumb and massaged her hip bone where the kanji tattoo she got in high school remained. "Lucas," she moaned out again. Lucas kissed his way back up his wife's body and heard her breath catch as he entered her. He began thrusting, listening to Brooke's needs, when he felt her body tense he quickened his movements and they climaxed together.

Lucas rolled over and panted for air, "So dinner tonight?"

Brooke looked at his sweat drenched face and smiled, "Sounds good husband, pick me up at 7?" Brooke didn't confess that she had been skyping with Karen once a week to learn how to make the perfect pot roast. She wanted to surprise him tonight with his favorite childhood meal, after all it was their fifth anniversary.

-0-

Brooke practically ran into the office 45 minutes later, Millie was waiting for her at the elevator, "Is everyone already here?" She said as they headed to her office.

"No," Millie said looking intently at Brooke's neck.

"What is it Mills?" Brooke said, craining to see for herself. She sat down at her desk and gasped. "Damnit Lucas," she whispered under her breath.

She was about to ask Millie about the scarves in the closet when Millie returned with three options, "Victoria totally pushed for the meeting to be today, knowing what day it was." Millie smiled, "Celebrated a little early."

Brooke felt her cheeks redden before a knowing smile krept along her face, "He wanted me to be relaxed," Brooke stared at the purplish love bite on her neck, "I could just kill him for this though." Brooke settled on a scarf with a busy print of blues and greens. After tying it perfectly she got up to look in the full length mirror, "It works. What do you think Millie?"

Millie surveyed her boss's ensamble from top to bottom, "the scarf really finishes the look," She said aloud.

Brooke was wearing a navy pinstripe pencil skirt, t-strap heels and a light blue cashmere cap sleeve sweater. "OK, I'm headed in, wish me luck."

Millie smiled, "Good luck."

-0-

When Brooke returned to her office she felt incredible, 'the look on Victoria's face was priceless,' she thought, 'and they loved the idea of calling the line Clothes Over Bumps.' She smiled as she entered her office. She sat down at her desk when she heard a knock at the door, "Come in."

Millie came in holding a big bouquet of sunflowers, her favorite. "These were delievered while you were in the conference room." Millie sat the blooms down on the corner of Brooke's glass top desk. "Here they also had a card." Millie smiled, "I'm going to have to tell Lucas to give my Marvin some pointers."

Brooke glared at her, "Please, he proposed to you via flash mob during a Ravens game. I think that's pretty romantic."

Millie looked down at her ring and thought of that day two years ago, "It was romantic seeing him shake his tushy to Bruno Mars _I Think I Wnna Marry You_ in front of my entire family and everyone we know." Millie turned to leave, "would you me to get Lucas on the line for you?"

"No, he has lectures all day." Brooke spun the card in her hand as Millie closed the door behind her. She pulled at the envelope and took out the note it read:

 _Pretty Girl:_

 _My whole life you've had my heart... The greatest moment of my life is the day you gave me yours._

 _Happy Fifth Anniversary!_

 _Love,_

 _Lucas_

-0-

Brooke was in the kitchen listening to music when Lucas got home, he sat down his bag and headed to the kitchen, "Hey pretty girl. I thought we were going out."

Brooke shook her head as she removed her apron, "I decided I would rather stay in." She walked up to him and gave him a kiss. Brooke wasn't known for her prowess in the kitchen 'but she sure looks sexy in that apron' Lucas thought to himself. He pulled her in for the beginnings of another encounter like this morning, "Don't even think about it Lucas Eugene Scott. Dinner will be ready in fifteen minutes I thought we could exchange gifts before then."

Lucas grunted slightly, "I can be quick." He started kissing her neck, "I can be really, really quick." He stopped when he saw the hickey, "Shit babe I'm sorry."

Brooke pulled back, "Sure you're sorry, lucky for you I was able to cover it with a well placed accessory or you would be celebrating tonight by yourself."

"Damn," Lucas rubbed the purplish mark with his fingers, "I got you good. I haven't done that in years."

Brooke wiggled out of his grasp, "I know. Earlier when you saw me in the hallway I was thinking about how young we looked when we got married. Then I got to work and saw this thing," she pointed to the love bite, "and I was happy these were few and far between. I think I wore turtle necks my entire freshman year at NYU." They both laughed when they thought about their college days and being a long distance couple. It had been trying at times but they made it through stronger than ever.

"So my gift requires we go outside." Lucas said pointing towards the backyard.

Brooke felt Lucas's hand on the small of her back as they headed to the garden. "This space was practially the reason we bought this house. Do you remember?"

Lucas shook his head, "No that's the story we tell people, the real reason we bought this house is because the realtor caught us making love on the bedroom floor." Lucas cleared his throat, "I still hate that we paid full asking price."

Brooke giggled, as they stepped onto the porch, "I would have paid double after the speech about seeing our children running around this place, swinging on that tire swing," Brooke stopped herself before she teared up.

"Someday Brooke, there will be children here someday." Lucas turned on the porch lights then turned to Brooke, "Close your eyes pretty girl."

Brooke obliged and took Lucas's hand, they headed out to the grass, "Open them baby."

Brooke opened her eyes and saw a sapling with a red bow around it. "You bought me a tree?" She asked with a kinked eyebrow.

"Yes I did," Lucas smiled, "You see Mrs. Scott the traditional gift for the fifth anniversary is wood. It doesn't get more woody than a tree." He stepped behind her and enveloped her before finding her hands in his, "We are going to watch this sapling grow into a mighty tree. I'm going to carve our intitals in this tree when that happens." He kissed her shoulder, "I will carve our children's initials into this tree."

Brooke felt warm salty tears rolling down her face. "Oh Lucas, it's beautiful... Your-" She was interrupted by the beeping of the kitchen timer. She turned and kissed Lucas on the lips, "Hold that thought. Dinner is ready."

Lucas followed Brooke to the house, "So what did you make for dinner pretty girl?"

Brooke removed the roasting pan from the oven, and looked at her phone, "Now that has to rest." She hopped up on the island counter, "I have a confession..." She looked serious, "I've been lying to you Lucas."

Lucas crossed the kitchen and felt his heart racing, "What is it Brooke?"

"I haven't been working late on Monday nights," Brooke looked down, "I've been skyping with your mother in New Zealand."

Lucas grabbed his chest, "that was messed up. You do remember that I have a heart condition don't you."

Brooke threw a dish towel at him, "Oh please, faining a heart attack doesn't work with me anymore broody." She stuck her tongue out, "Anyway, so Karen taught me how to make her famous pot roast with potatoes, mushrooms and carrots." Lucas went to the stove and put his hand in the roasting pan, "Don't you dare Lucas Scott, touch it and their will be consequences."

Lucas turned back and flashed her a devilish grin, "Hmmm..." He walked back to position himself in between her legs, "Care to share these consequences with your professor Mrs. Scott." Lucas began kissing at her throat.

Her eyes rolled back for a moment, "Wait." She sat up, "you get to open your present next. It's on the table."

Lucas sighed, "I can wait."

Brooke shook her head, "I can't. Go get it for me please." Lucas frowned and went to the table to grab the beautiful bag stuffed with tissue paper. "Open it."

Lucas looked at her and started to remove the copious amounts of paper. He got to the present at the bottom of the bag. He pulled out a small wooden box. "And here I thought I was being clever with the tree in the yard." He studied the beatiful box with an L&B carved in the top. "I love it pretty girl, this will look perfect on my desk at school."

Brooke smiled, "Open it Lucas."

Lucas smiled in return, "There's more?" He opened the box and pulled out a tiny onesie and a sonogram picture. He suddenly felt light headed and looked up Brooke. "Are you serious?"

Brooke had tears in her eyes, "I found out last week," she fidgetted slightly, "I wanted to tell you so bad, but I thought telling you tonight would be perfect."

Lucas looked at the sonogram and stared at the tiny white mass labeled six weeks. "I can't think of a better time," he paused thinking about the upcoming year, "I'm going to be a father." He pulled Brooke in for a kiss. "I love you pretty girl."

"I love you too," Brooke hugged him. "Happy Anniversary Luke."

-0-

So I hope you liked this little bit of Brucas love... Please review!

xoxo

Krystal


	2. Chapter 2

**You're My Sweetheart**

* * *

"Pretty girl" Lucas called out, stopping quickly in front of the mirror to place his golden crown of leaves on his head. "We're going to be late if you don't hurry up."

Brooke came out of the hallway with her hand on the small of her back, "Did you seriously just tell your pregnant wife to hurry?" Brooke kinked her eyebrow at Lucas and put her wig over her hair.

"I didn't mean hurry per-se as much as I meant we agreed to pick up Nathan and Haley on our way to TRIC." Lucas couldn't help but think about how beautiful she looked in her Cleopatra costume, she was glowing, "Pregnancy suits you Mrs. Scott."

Brooke placed her beaded headdress atop her head, "Thank you broody. I've been enjoying it more than I thought I would." She rubbed her stomach, "But I will be happy when Dylan makes his arrival sometime next month."

Brooke sat down and put on her Marc Jacobs heels with and careful wrapped the straps around her ankles, she smiled when she reached the snake detail at the end of the strap, "You aren't really going to wear those are you?" Lucas asked, "I thought you were going to wear flats?"

Brooke frowned at the look on Lucas's face, "What's wrong with these ones? You made me promise no more stilettos till after the birth, these are a chunky heel. They're totally not the same thing."

"You should just be happy I agreed to go to this party pretty girl, you heard Dr. Allen." Lucas put his hands on her shoulders, "You're supposed to be taking it easy honey."

"That's why we're staying in town and just going to TRIC." Brooke grinned, "Come on Antony, I spent weeks on this costume I need to show it off." Brooke slowly spun in front of Lucas; she had made a simple gaze empire waist gown in a pale cream. "Can you help me with my cape?" Lucas nodded and reached for the blue chiffon cape draped over the dress form. "Thank you broody. Tonight is going to be fun broody, I promise."

* * *

"I gotta give it to you Brooke, I didn't want to go anywhere so close to my due date," Haley said as they exited the SUV.

Brooke stared at Haley's costume, "Is that your odd Ravens uniform?"

Haley looked down at herself, "Yes, I have been so busy lately with Jamie and Lydia both being in school. I know Halloween is practically your favorite holiday tigger, sorry for phoning it in."

Brooke laughed, "Are you kidding me? I would KILL to fit into my Ravens uniform right about now. I feel like a house."

"Hey, no shit talking about my wife," Lucas said after locking the car, "You look incredible."

"He's right Brooke," Haley offered, "Do you remember me with Lydia, I looked full term when I was five months along, you are so tiny."

"It just looks like you swallowed a basketball." Nathan said with a smirk.

"What is that look for Nathan Scott?" Brooke wondered; Nathan's cheeks reddened at her words.

Haley pinched him, "It's the girls B, they're on full display right now." Haley motioned to her chest.

Now it was Brooke's turn to blush, "I hadn't realized, Lucas why did you let me leave the house like this."

"None of that," Lucas said with a quick kiss, "Put on your cape and that big neck piece and you'll be fine." He looked at Nathan, "You aren't supposed to check out your brother's wife Nate, how would you feel if I was looking at Haley like that."

"It isn't the same thing," Nathan said before he removed his old Letterman's jacket, "Breasts are breasts Luke and Jamie used to only move when YOU had your hand on Haley's bump. That is way worse big brother."

"Boys," Haley clapped her hands together, "Enough. Pregnant breasts are always incredible, Brooke doesn't have to cover herself up, she looks gorgeous. Nathan stop leering at my best friend and Lucas… I can assure you there is nothing for you to worry about."

* * *

Brooke walked up to the bar, "Hello Mr. Adams how are you this fine All Hallows Eve?"

"Wow Brooke," Chase smiled, "You look great."

Brooke looked at his smeared guy liner, faux lip piercing and leather attire, "1980's Rocker?"

"Yep, Mia is around here somewhere, she's dressed as Jem," Chase mixed Brooke a Shirley Temple with extra cherries, "I thought a rocker was a safe bet."

"It works actually." Brooke laughed, "Thank you for the drink, we'll talk more later."

"Any time B. Davis." Chase winked, "Have fun tonight."

Brooke scanned the bar tables until she spotted her gladiator, she headed to the table, "Here you all are."

Lucas bent down and kissed Brooke's lips, "Hi pretty girl, I see you're starting early."

Brooke giggled, "I'm only going to have one I promise." Brooke rolled her eyes at the last few words to come out of her mouth, 'A Shirley Temple is simply 7up and Grenadine, topped with cherries. There was nothing sinister about it.' Brooke looked at the rest of the people around their table, "Oh my goodness Mills you look adorable."

Millicent adjusted her 'pickle' hat and grinned from ear to ear, "I made it myself. I'm telling you Brooke, pinterest is dangerous."

Brooke admired Millie's efforts, she was wearing black skinny jeans and a tan colored boat neck top, her costume was a homemade hamburger, "How is it held together?"

"Hot glue, you know I'm a lousy seamstress. The instructions were super easy to follow, it's all felt pieces." Millie pointed to the 'top bun', "I just cut out several tan circles, hot glued around the edges and stuffed them to give them the 3D effect I was looking for. Then I glued yellow squares for the cheese, red semi circles for tomatoes, green scraps for lettuce and cream sesame seeds to finish the look." Millie pointed to the tan felt straps, "Then I glued the top and bottom bun together and put the entire thing over my head, the hat is just green poster board hot glued to a black headband," Millie did a quick turn, "Do you like it Brooke?"

"No," Brooke said in a snarky tone, "I LOVE IT." She gasped when she saw Mouth walking back to the table, "And you're the Hamburglar, as if you two could be any more perfect than you already are." Brooke reached for her phone and took a picture, "Adorable."

Haley came up to the table, "Did you hear anything from Peyton?"

"She said her and Jake weren't going to be able to make it." Brooke frowned, "It's Nikki's turn and I guess she was being generous because she said Jake and Peyton could go with her to take Jenny trick or treating." Brooke's cheeks reddened at her next thought, "I took the liberty of making Jenny's costume this year, she's a tooth..."

Haley giggled, "So darn cute, I hope Peyton remembers to take a lot of pictures."

"Peyton is the tooth fairy." Brooke laughed at the look on Haley's face, "Was that too passive aggressive of me?"

"Brooke Penelope Scott." Haley hissed, "You didn't."

"I did," Brooke sighed, "But it's alright." She scrolled through the pictures of her phone, "Look what Peyton sent me, she gave the tooth fairy costume to Nikki, her and Jake dressed up as Bonnie and Clyde."

"Good," Haley folded her arms across her chest and rolled her eyes, "At least one of you knows how to be a grown up."

Brooke pointed at Haley, "Hey, none of that. I know you've been a grown up since like birth but some of us enjoyed being a kid."

* * *

"Are you having a good time pretty girl?" Lucas asked before kissing her collar bone. He placed his hands gently on her rounded bump, "How's Dylan doing?"

Brooke moved his hand down to where Dylan's foot was kicking, "What do you think? I think he likes the music."

"Wow he's really going to town isn't he?" Lucas smiled, "Have I told you lately that I'm excited."

"Only like a dozen times a day." Dylan moved, so Brooke moved Lucas's hand to where he was now kicking, "I can't wait either. I'm happy we waited to expand our family but now I'm beginning to get impatient. I want him to come already." Brooke pouted.

Lucas went to speak when they heard someone on the microphone, "Hi everyone I'm Nathan Scott as most of you know. I wanted to say Happy Halloween and remember if you think you've had too much to drink please leave your keys at the bar and have Chase call you an uber." Nathan scanned the crowd, "Where are you Davis?"

Brooke raised her hand, "It's Scott, hot shot."

"You're always going to be Davis to me girly." Nathan laughed, "So in honor of the ridiculous costume you put together get your prego behind on the dance floor. We're going to 'Walk Like An Egyptian.'"

Brooke instantly heard The Bangles _Walk Like An Egyptian_ cue up on the speakers around TRIC. "Come on Luke, I need to dance to this."

"Are you sure you should be exerting yourself like this?" Lucas asked with caution.

"I'm not going to be jumping up and down or anything broody," Brooke stuck her tongue out, "Please, please, please. Nathan is calling me out, clearly he wants a dance off. I can't let him win, you know your brother he would NEVER let me live it down."

"Alright, one song... Three max." Lucas smiled and grabbed her hand and led her to the dance floor where he found Nathan, Haley, Mouth and Millicent.

Brooke started to sing off key, "Gold crocodiles, they snap their teeth on your cigarette. Foreign types with their hookah pipes say,"

"Way Oh, Way Oh." The girls all said in unison. "Walk like an Egyptian."

Lucas couldn't help but laugh at the girls with their hands up doing the 'Egyptian'. He caught sight of the large smile on his wife's face, for the first time all night he felt at ease. Lucas belted out the next set of lines, "All the school kids so sick of books, They like the punk and the metal band. When the buzzer rings..."

"Way Oh, Way Oh." Everyone said this time, "Walk like an Egyptian."

* * *

 **-One Week Later-**

"Alright Dylan, this is our home." Brooke said to her sleeping newborn, Lucas opened the door to Dylan's nursery, "I know you're sleeping but this is your new room. Daddy was adamant that it had to be Star Wars themed." She re-tucked his swaddle blanket and laid him down in his crib. She sat down in the navy blue suede glider in the corner of the room, "I can't believe we're parents."

"Finally," Lucas smirked as he took his seat on the daybed under the window, "In case I didn't tell you this room turned out perfect." Lucas looked around at all the details Brooke had included, there was a paper lantern 'Death Star' that Brooke had sponge painted herself, the wall was covered in pictures and Star Wars pop art. His favorite parts though was the picture of him and Brooke dressed up as Leia and Han Solo taken from his 25th birthday party and the Millennium Falcon he had assembled with Nathan and Jamie when they found out Brooke was having a boy.

"Thank you broody," Brooke smiled, "I like it too, you still have a few models to finish I think but Dylan came early."

"I know, he made his debut on November 4th that's almost a week before his initial due date." Lucas stood up and stopped in front of the crib, he just wanted to sit in this room forever and stare at his son, Dylan Nathaniel Keith Scott was born at 1:18am and he weighed 7 and a half pounds and measured in at almost 23 inches in length.

Brooke yawned, "Haley said about a zillion times that we should be sleeping whenever he is sleeping. Did you set up the monitor?"

"I did," Lucas put out his arm for Brooke to take, "I set it up when I came home to grab your robe."

Brooke stood up and yawned again, "Okay, well I think I'm going to go lay down and rest. Are you coming?"

"No, I think I'm going to stay in here for a few minutes." He said, Brooke leaned up and kissed him tenderly. "I love you pretty girl."

"I love you too." Brooke said with a sleepy smile.

Lucas closed the door after she left and took a seat in the now empty glider, "How did I ever get so lucky," He said aloud, "My life is filled with joy, I am a new father," He looked up at the ceiling, "What do you think Keith? I did good didn't I?" Lucas heard Dylan stir in his crib, he walked to the side of the crib and placed his hand by Dylan's red doughy face, "I promise you Dylan I am going to be the best father I can be and your mother, she's incredible. She looks at life with her heart open, ready to take everything in and experience it all to the fullest. She's my greatest adventure," Dylan cooed, "Well I think you're going to rank up there too buddy, but your mother will always be my first love, my other half. When she isn't around I feel like I cannot breathe, I know you're only a few days old but I pray you find a love like that son, and when you do you hold on tight and never let it go." Lucas noticed Dylan had drifted back to sleep, he quietly crept out of the room and headed towards the bedroom he shared with his beloved. He opened the door and saw Brooke sitting on the bed, tears streaming down her face, "Pretty girl what's wrong?"

Brooke quickly wiped at her face, "I turned on the monitor when I came in here and I heard everything that you said." She reached for Lucas, "I love you Lucas with my whole heart."

Lucas guided Brooke to lay down and covered her with their comforters, "I love you too pretty girl." He shook off his slacks and climbed into bed with her and pulled her into his arms, "Now close your eyes before Dylan wakes up."

"Okay broody." Brooke replied with her eyes closed. Lucas's mind drifted in and out of slumber until he relaxed fully with Brooke settled into his arms and they both slept.

* * *

So I hope you all liked that little piece of followup fluff. :)

Happy Birthday Diane!

Thanks in advance for reviewing! You guys are awesome,

Krystal


End file.
